Maximum Ride: Gender Bender
by KnoxMichalis
Summary: A maximum Ride GENDER BENDER! Max loves Faven, she loves him back. That's the romance. Loosing, finding, and detaching from family and friends in the drama. Can Max and Faven find a way through the shit they fell into? Can Max defeat Itex? The flock ends up accidentally splitting. Where or how will they meet again? Who will fall, who will survive? No flame or I report. No joke.
1. Chapter 1

Max's p.o.v.

Max. That's my name. Maximum Ride. And right now, my flock and I are in a hell of a situation, (what else's new)? "Gazza! Twelve o'clock! Double trouble!" I yelled as I dodged an eraser. Another grabbed my wing, so I kicked it off. "GAZZA! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed. The blonde nine year old looked up only to see two bloodthirsty erasers so she flew away, straight to Immy to get away from the flying idiots that flew straight into each other. The two erasers grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, signaling to another one to grab my wings. "Max!" Angel yelled pulling Immy away from an eraser spiraling out of control.

"Max!" Angel screamed again as the eraser dug it's claws into my wing and bit my arm with its razor like teeth. Blood dripped off of the feathers as I held in my cries of pain. Then, a punch through my shoulder. They clawed at my back. Then finally, there was a "snap" as my wing broke, maybe shattered. Those cries of pain I could somehow control, as only one tear slipped from my eye and the erasers let go. And since my wing was useless, I couldn't fly, no matter how many times I flapped my only functional wing. I was falling to my death that was about half a mile off the body fell faster than the blood and tears that seemed to fly up from my body as I fell. "MAX!" Nush yelled as he pulled Immy from an eraser.

Faven. That was the first thing I saw while I fell. Her long black hair was out of her face for once since the wind pushed it away. She dived down just to catch me. It didn't work, she and I linked arms and I grabbed her shoulder with my other hand. She wrapped her free arm around my back and spread her wings out, as though she were the goddess of the night. I was heavier than her, so it only slowed our rate of falling. "The Flock! Why did you leave them?! Let me go! Help them!" I yelled. "How 'bout a thank you, you ass. Your wing is broken and you would die if you fell." she said in a monotone voice. I had to laugh as I cried from the pain in my wing. "That's the most I've heard from you in a _long_ time." I chuckled as blood dripped more and more. "Your in shock." she muttered. The ground was ever so close now, I grabbed Faven and wrapped my arms around her, my body facing the earth that came toward us within every second.

_'__Max, use her. protect yourself!' _the voice begged. I smirked. 'Not today you ass. I protect, not use.' And that, was my last thought as I protected the girl I loved from protecting me. Then, "crack"

Faven's p.o.v.

I groggily recovered from the fall. 'The fall... MAX!' I looked in my arms to see and unconscious, bloody boy who was barely breathing, his wings twitching. "MAX! YOU IDIOT! GET UP!" I screamed as I grabbed the collar of his jacket with my fists. He didn't move. He didn't react the way he usually did. I looked up to see the kids still up there, giving the fight their all. Then an explosion. What else's new coming from Immy and Gazza? I turned my attention to Max again. "Hey. Hey listen to me okay? You'll be alright you got me? That is NOT a request." I put a hand behind his back and another one on the back of his head. I slowly pulled him close, my lips slowly being placed on his. I felt a movement on his lips so I pulled away to see what happened.

It was Max. His lips curved into a faded smile, his eyes still closed. "Will it help when I... say that I'll be... fine." he trailed before passing out again. "Max..?" I blushed. 'What do I do?' my mind searched the possibilities. "ARE YOU OKAY?" a couple people called running over. When they saw Max, their expressions matched how I felt. "..." I said nothing as the woman had already called an ambulance while the man tried to pick Max up, but I denied the help by slapping his hands away. My eyes shot daggers saying, "Fuck off." He tried again, same result. He sighed. "Let me help. My wife and I are try to help safe your boyfriends life." he mumbled. 'I don't have a choice do I?'

* * *

I had to wait in the damn hallway. this chemical smell was burning through me. All these doctors that glanced at my dark appearance quickly looked away after I caught them and mixed in a weak glare. The only reason I couldn't just be unseen is because the walls are white and I'm in black, head to toe. The doctor stepped out, blood on gloves. "Name." he demanded. "Raven Ride." I lied using my fake name and Max's last name. "Are you related to the boy? What is his name?" he leaned in. "Are you... _like_ him?" he whispered. "I'm not related to him by blood. He's my... 'brother', and his name is Maxwell Ride... And, I am... I'm like him." I muttered. 'How the hell... How could I not have known that they'd find out?' "Well. His blood isn't normal. Your the same right? Are you willing to save his life?" he asked as he stared at me intensely. "..."

Max's p.o.v.

My eyes opened and the bright lights blinded them for a couple moments, but adjusted before too long, but, I closed my eyes again to have peace. "It worked! He's awake. Now let's give the lovebirds some space." I heard people say, and footsteps walk out of the room. "Well. You call me reckless." I heard a quiet voice say like the natural darkness calling out to you. My eyes cracked open and I saw Faven on her laptop, probably blogging. Her eyes left the computer and stared into mine. "Yeah, because you can be sometimes." I joked. She wasn't amused, nor did she even smirk. I sat up and looked at her with hard eyes. There was a sudden draft and I looked down to see that I had no shirt on. "Ah, where are we...? Wait. Where's the flock!" I yelled looking for Angel, my baby boy. I looked at Faven who had a flash of guilt across her face, but she didn't speak. Then I knew. "**YOU LEFT THEM WITH THE ERASERS?**" I didn't yell, I didn't scream. I just was so bottled with anger. So upset.

When I tried to get out of the bed, I grunted from the pain in my back and chest. She sighed, her eyes slightly glossy. "Don't Max. Blood's still being pumped into you, Your scars just got sewed, and I'm pretty damn dizzy. Lay your ass down or-..." she stopped. "NO, GO ON! I'D _SO_ LOVE TO HEAR THE EMPTY THREATS YOU HAVE TO THROW AT ME AFTER _YOU DISOBEYED _ME AND HELPED ME INSTEAD OF THE FLOCK!..." I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear flamers: I understand that there's another GB story, but, guess what? There are HUGE differences. The names, The Fang in the other story is PREGNANT, and, should I even continue? In any event, I just would like to say, get a life and get a grip. This is different. And the reason that this story if different is because it's a FANFICTION. It's not supposed to copy the storyline of the original story by James Patterson. And as a wise woman once said, "Fuck you, and have a nice day!" :D Oh! or, "Don't like, don't Fucking R&R." ;) Oh and "Flamers who are reading this, get the fuck off." *poker face and grips the machete in hand*

Dear Approvers: I would just like to say, thank you for supporting this, and for not being like those mindless flamers. Thank you for pushing me to update, and if to have any suggestions, Please Pm me so that we could chat about it. I would honestly love to hear of what you have to say.

* * *

Max's p.o.v.

"... You would've died." She said bluntly turning her attention back to her laptop. "And how do you know if the flock didn't? Do you know where they went? Did they not see us fall?" I asked, not any less angry than I was before. "They did see. Did you think I was stupid enough to take you here? Some couple found us on the ground near the street. What did you expect the flock to do? _Fly_ down to see if you were alright? In front of normal people?" She snapped. Honestly, I hadn't thought about it. I didn't think about that. I buried my face in my hands. "And Angel. Angel's six and Gazza's nine! They're kids. Immy's _blind _and Nush is just a loud mouth who focus's on shopping and having fun. That is a bad combination." I muttered in my palms.

Faven's p.o.v.

I scoffed and glared at the moping blonde. "Yeah. But your the one who taught them to be smart about things right? They'll be fine. Our flock's birds are tough nuts to crack." I said just to assure him. "Nush has the money." he mumbled. I shook my head. "Yep. if Nush has the money, their doomed.

Gazza's p.o.v.

"Those stupid robots are GONE thanks to your thousands of sock bombs. Come to think of it, you two always had stinky feet. It's no wonder they died. The smell is so horrible that they fell right from the sky." Nush blabbed grabbing his nose and looking like he was gonna hurl. Immy was covering her ears, wishing that he'd shut up. "HUSH NUSH!" Angel said grabbing Immy's elbow to calm her down. "Ha. That rhymed. Anyway-WAIT, those were not sock bombs! Our feet don't smell that bad!" I hissed as Immy snickered. "I don't know Gazza. Anyway, how could Faven and Max just... disappear?" she asked anyone who knew. Nush pondered about it, his wings flapping slower and slower as he thought. "Down fall mister 'think' a lot." I said pointing at his wings. "Ah, sorry. I can't multitask." he said flapping harder. "You sure as hell can when you shop and talk your fucking mouth off." Immy muttered covering Angel's ears as she said it. "That's different!" Nush fumed.

"Yeah right. Multitasking is multitasking either way." I snorted. "Do we have any money with us? Or was Max holding it?" Angel asked Immy. Before she could even shrug, Nush answered. "Well, let's see, Max gave me all the money so, he said it was... Seventy-six dollars I think." Nush said digging in his pocket. Immy face palmed. "He gave _you _the money?" She hissed. He shrugged. "Well yeah, I'm looking for it. Anyway, where are we going? Without Max in charge, how are we supposed to know? He does lead this flock and now him and Faven both are missing. We lost two of our best members. How did Max and Faven go missing from us anyway? Last time I saw them, they were falling, but how could they just disappear? There was blood where they should've landed but they weren't there. So where-" "SHUT UP NUSH! JUST SHUT UP!" Immy yelled, scaring Angel off of her.

"Anyway, my guess is, is that the erasers took them. It was a pretty long fall, so, they had to have been unconscious at the time." I guessed grabbing the seventy-six out of Nush's hand, much to his bitterness about it. "So... They took them to the school." Angel said reading my mind. I flew back to him and ruffled his hair. "I'm afraid so bro." I said slipping the money in my pocket. Despite his name, he can me a mischievous demon sometimes. "What's with all the doom and gloom guys? We can still survive without Faven and Max. And now, here's our golden opportunity to do so!" Nush cheered swinging his arms around like he was throwing confetti. "Yeah? Well I hate this 'golden opportunity', there's nothing golden about it without Max." Angel muttered under his breath just loud enough for all of us to hear.

None of us replied. "Agreed. Nush, where's your head at? If there's a golden opportunity, that means we have a place to eat, sleep, and live. Not to prove ourselves to Max. He knows were worth shit." Immy said shoving Nush's shoulder. "Yeah. And your should shut the cussing Immy. When Max finds out that you cussed like a sailor in front of Angel, he'll be really ticked." I said slightly pulling her ponytail.

Faven's p.o.v.

~3DaysLater~

"So, I'm all set." Max said to the doctor as he lifted up his shirt to show that his wounds have healed, leaving long wide scars across his back and chest. I could feel a look of disapproval spread on my face. "Yikes, um. Wait! Can we at least examine you? You'd be a fine-" "Hey pal, listen, it wasn't my decision to come here okay? Were leaving." Max said with his rare straight face. "But-" "Bye." He said pulling me out of the room. "Where to? After all, you're the one who made us lose the flock." he asked staring blankly ahead. "Saving your sorry ass in the process."


End file.
